Things Unsaid and Unexpressed
by Cliantha J
Summary: Natsume's point of view of his life and his unspoken appreciativeness. oneshot.",


Disclaimer: I do not own almost _everything _in this story. :) First, obviously I do not own Gakuen Alice. Second, I do not Please Hear What I'm Not Saying, a story from Chicken Soup for Teenage Soul which is where I got the idea of this story. Thirdly, I do not own some lines here, so sorry! But please do enjoy!

* * *

Tsk. Don't be fooled by me.

Don't be fooled by the mask I'm wearing.

These thousand masks that is hiding the real me.

Masks that I don't want to remove…

But, Oh please, don't be fooled by it.

Pretending is one of my best natures.

I present an expression as if I'm cool; confident and secure with whatever that is happening around me.

Acting like I don't care. Acting as if I'm _always_ strong.

My surface may be smooth but in reality my surface is the mask I'm wearing, the ever-hiding and smothering mask.

Beneath it lies anger, confusion and solitariness.

Beneath it lies the real me.

But I never showed it, I don't want anybody to know.

I am terrified at the thought of my weakness and fear being exposed.

Maybe that is why this mask was created.

So it will compensate and conceal and make myself unrecognizable.

To disguise the real me from people who knows it and I _hate_ it.

I hate it when people start staring as if I'm the dirtiest person in the world.

I hate when people pity me. Who needs it anyway? As if it could help me in the situation I'm in.

I hate when people starts whispering and makes stories about me. Ugh, all those despicable made-up stories makes me feel sick. Talking, as if they know the truth.

I hate _almost_ everything in this world.

Yeah, I'm full of it. _Hatred._

But, hey, if people do understand, maybe I can accept it…

If it is followed by love. A love that is unconditional and can accept what I am right now. Maybe, it's the thing that I really need the most this moment.

The only thing that can save me from myself right now, who has been hiding for quite a long time.

The only thing that can break this barriers I myself made, this self-prison walls made by my self-conceited self.

The only thing that can assure me and give hope.

I never knew this things until you came, my world was dark and hopeless way back then.

Never knew how the way you act can change the way I look at things.

That bright smile you are wearing made me realize,

I don't want to hide.

I don't want to play this game.

I want to quit wearing this mask and be myself.

But you've got to help me get on my feet again.

You've got to reach out your hand even though it's _seems_ the last thing I wanted.

Even though you think I'm ignoring all your help and patience.

Only you can take this mask off my face and help me to become myself again.

Help me to get out of this world full of hatred.

Each time you show a simple act of kindness, brings a small tiny light into my world showing that there is still hope.

Each time you understood even when I'm in silence tells me that there are still people who can understand in this world.

Every time you are kind, gentle and encouraging to people makes me realize that there is more behind this mask.

Times when you show that you care means there is still something to hold on.

You are always able to see the brighter side of every situation.

You came here with the love that would help me release this anger building up inside me.

You showed to me that with all this sham, drudgery and broken dreams, it _is_ still a beautiful world.

You allowed your life to be the life that can touch someone else's in a way that can never be achieved otherwise.

You have created in me a stronger person.

You were able to touch this lost soul and helped it to be alive once more.

You have taught me _a lot _about life. You have taught me to trust, hope, enjoy, and believe and most of all you've taught me how to _**love.**_

You may never hear these words coming directly out from my mouth but please hear what I'm _not _saying. I know you can, because if it is you, you will. That's what I've learned from you. Tsk, you and you're optimistic attitude.

This thing inside me maybe a little harsh, but never mind that, what is important now is this _little_ happiness I've just felt when I'm with you and with all the things you have managed to change in me.

And when time comes that I will be able to reach your hand, I will never let go of it.


End file.
